mitologicasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fontes e referências
A Abeville 1614 . Histoire de la Mission des Peres Capucins en L'isle de Maragnan et terres circunuoisines. Abreu 1914 . Rã-txa hu-ni-ku-'ĩ'. Anderson e Cutler 1950 . Method of Corn Popping and their Historical Significance. Arnaud 1966. Os índios galibi do rio Oiapoque: tradição e mudança. Aschmann 1952 . A Primitive Food Preparation Technique in Baja California. Assis 2006 . Dádiva mercadoria e pessoa. Audubon 1868 . Scènes de la nature dans les États-Unis, 1er tome; e 2eme tome Ávila-Pires 1989. Mamíferos da França equinocial. B Barbeau 1915. Huron and Wyandot Mythology. Bartolomé 1977 . Shamanismo y religión entre los Avá-Katu-Eté del Paraguay. Beckwith 1930. Mythology of the Oglala Dakota. Becquelin 2000 . Recherches archéologiques dans le Haut Xingu. Barrère 1743 . Nouvelle relation de la France equinoxiale. Bloomfield 1934 . Plain Cree Texts. Boas 1896 . Traditions of the Ts'ets'ā'ut. Boas 1898 . The mythology of the Bella Coola Indians. Boas 1899 . The Property Marks of Alaskan Eskimo. Boas 1901 . Kathlamet Texts. Boas 1916 . Tsimshiam mythology. Boas 1918 . Kutenai Tales. Bel 2009 . Palikur Potters. Boas 1917 . Folk-tales of Salishan and Sahaptin tribes. Borba 1908 . Actualidade indígena. Bigg-Whitter 1878 . Pioneering in South Brazil Brett 1880 . Legends and Myths of the Aboriginal Indians of British Guiana. Brochado 1980 . Social Ecology of the Marajoara Culture + 1979. What did the Tupinambá cook in their vessels? C Calavia 2004. La persistencia guarani. Calavia, Oscar; Carid Naveira, Miguel; Pérez Gil, Laura 2003.“O saber é estranho e amargo – sociologia e mitologia do conhecimento entre os Yaminawa”. Catlin 1867. O-Kee-Pa. Chamberlain 1901 . Plants Used by the Indians of Eastern North America. Coudreau 1897 . Voyage au Tapajoz, 28 juillet 1895-7 janvier 1896. Coues (org.) 1897 . New light on the early history of the greater Northwest. Creveaux 1883 . Voyages dans l'Amériquedu sud. Curtin 1912 . Myths of Modocs. Curtin e Hewitt 1918 . Seneca fiction, legends and myths. Cushing 1974 . Zuñi breadstuff. D Des Murs 1845. Iconographie ornithologique Désveaux 1989. Panthères abyssales et anaconda primordial. Dixon 1902-... Maidu myths. Dixon 1912 . Maidu texts. Désveaux 1998 . La placenta ou le double mort du nouveau-né. Dixon e Kreober 1907 . Numeral systems of the languages of California. Dorsey 1904a . The traditions of Skidi Pawnee. Dorsey 1906 . The Pawnee Mythology. Dooley 2006 . Léxico guarani, dialeto mbya, introdução; aqui está o léxico . Dorsey 1903 . The Arapaho sun dance. Dorsey 1904a . The traditions of Skidi Pawnee, Dorsey 1904b . The mythology of Wichita. Dorsey 1904c . Traditions of the Arikara. Dorsey 1905 . The Cheyenne. Dorsey e Kroeber 1903 . Traditions of the Arapaho. Dorsey, J.O. 1890 . The Cegiha language. Dubois 1908 . The religion of the Luiseño Indians of southern California. E Enders 1940. Observations on Sloths in Capitivity at Higher Altitudes in the Tropics and in Pennsylvania. F F Fewkes 1903 . Hopi Katcinas. Fewkes 1903b . Prehistoric Porto Rican Pctographs. Fletcher e La Flesche 1911 . The Omaha Tribe. G Gilmore 1919 . Uses of plants by the Indians of the Missouri River region. Granet 1926 . Danses et légendes dela Chine ancienne. Grinnell 1910. Coup and Scalp among the Plains Indians H Heckenberger e Neves 2009. Amazonian Archaeology. Hocquenghem: Vários textos sobre iconografia mochica. Hoffman 1896. The Menomini Indians Hunter 1823 . Manners and customs of several Indian tribes: located west of the Mississipi. I J Jones 1915. Kickapoo tales. Jones 1916 . Ojibwa tales from north shore of lake Superior. Jones 1917-.. . Ojibwa texts, part.1. part.2 K Koehn e Koehn 1995. Vocabulário básico apalaí-português. Kroeber 1902. The Arapaho. I e II. L Lachtam 1924. La organización social y creencias religiosas de los antiguos araucanos. Latcham 1909 . Ethnology of the Araucanos Le Cointe 1934. Amazônia brasileira: árvores e plantas úteis (indígenas e aclimatadas). Leland 1884 . The Algonquin Legens of New England. Lévi-Strauss 1958 . Anthropologie structurale. Lévi-Strauss 1962 . La pensée sauvage. Lévi-Strauss 1971 . Le temps du mythe. Lorenzoni e Silva 2009 . Cestaria Guarani do ES e a matemática na educação escolar indígena. Lowie 1909 . The Assiniboine. Lowie 1918 . Myths and traditions of the Crow Indians. M Macedo 2009 . Nexos da diferença. MacNeish 1964. Ancient Mesoamerican Civilization. Magalhães 1876 . O selvagem. Mallery 1886 . Pictographs of north American Indians. Matthews 1887 . The Mountain chant. Mechling 1914. Malecite Tales. Mello 2006 . Aetcha Nhanderukuery Karai Retarã. Menezes 2006 . Alegria do corpo-espírito saudável. Morgan 1904 . League of the Ho-dé-no-sau-nee or Iroquois. N Nykl 1926 . The Quinary-Vigesimal System of Counting in europe, Asia and America. Nim. 1952. The tukuna O Olson 1978 . Dicionário por tópicos nas línguas oiampi (wajapi) português P Pereira 2010 . Mbya ''reko''e elementos urbano. Porter 2007 . Ethnobotany of the Iroquois with an Enphasis on the Seneca of Upper Allegheny. Prous e Lima 2008 . Os ceramistas tupiguarani. Proulx 1990, 2007 . Nasca Iconography. Proulx 1999, 2007 . Nasca Culture: An Introduction. Q R Rand 1894 . Legends of the Micmacs. (link2 ) Ray 1933 . Sanpoil Folk Tales. Reichel-Domaldoff [1974] . Funerary Customs and Religion Simbolism among the Kogi. Rolland 1896 . Flore populaire, v.1. Tbm: v.2 ; v.3 ; v.4 ; v.5 ; v.6 . Roth 1915 . An inquiry into the Animism and Folk-Lore of the Guiana Indians. Roth 1929 . Additional studies of the arts, crafts, and customs o the Guiana Indians, S Sapir 1909 . Wishram texts. Sapir 1909b . Takelma texts. Sapir 1910 . Yana texts. Schoolcraft 1856 . The Myth of Hiawatha. Simms 1903 . Traditions of the Crow. Siilva 2001 um link que funcione. Etnoarqueologia dos grafismos kaingang, Skinner 1903 . Social Life and Ceremonial bundles of the Menimini Indians. Skinner 1921 . Material culturel of the Menomini. Smith 1883 . Myths of the Iroquois. Smith 1933 . Ethnobotany of the forest Potawatomi Indians. Sparkman 1908 .The culter of Luiseño Indians. Speck 1895 . Malecite Tales. Spruce 1908. Notes of a botanist on the Amazon & Andes. vol1; e também o vol 2. Staden 1557 . Warhaftige... - edição brasileira de 1900 . Stamp 1915 . A malecite Tale. Stein 2009 . Kiringue mborai. Swanton 1905a . T Teit 1917 . Kaska tales. Tempass 2005. Orerembiu. U V Vellard 1937 . Textes mbwihás recueillis au Paraguay. Vernant 1974 . Pensée sociale et religieuse dela Grèce ancienne W Walker 1917. The sun dance and Other Ceremonies of the Oglala Division of the Teton Dakota. Whiffen 1915 . The north-west amazons: notes of some months spent among cannibal tribes. Wiesemann 2011 . Dicionário Kaingang-Português/Português-Kaingang. Wilde 2010 .Os guarani e o território latino-americano. Wilson 1928 . Hidatsa Eagle Trapping. Wissler e Duvall 1908. The Mythology of Blackfoot Indians X Y Z Vários autores VvAa 1965 . Proceedings of the Twenty-First Southeastern Archeological Conference.